Tourniquet
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: VERSIÓN CORREGIDA y legible. Harry dejó a Ginny creyendo que la protegía, pero solo la hacía extremadamente vulnerable. Ten cuidadO ahora, Potter, porque la princesa puede ser descuidada, pero la mortífaga es una máquina de matar infalible. R&R.


_No quiero más verte pasar_

_solo me quiero sentar a esperar_

_y rogar… Que saltes al vacío_

_y que no vuelvas nunca._

_y que toda tu vida te mate la culpa_

_de haberme robado una parte del alma…_

_que es lo que a vos te hace falta. _

_¡Alejate de acá!_

"**Al Vacío**_**"**_**- No te va a gustar**

**Tourniquet**

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**but I only brought more**_

_**I lay dying and I `m pouring**_

_**Crimson regret and betrayal**_

_Traté de matar el dolor_

_pero solo traje más._

_Estoy muriendo y derramando_

_pesar carmesí y traición_

¿Realmente es así como debiera haber pasado? ¿Realmente estaba así escrita esta hoja de mi vida, de la tuya, de la _nuestra_? Ese acontecimiento, hace ya casi diez años, que tanto nos moldeó a los dos, ¿era el punto de partida para todo esto que sucedió después? ¿No hubo en algún punto de nuestra vida un momento en el que el vuelo de una mariposa hubiera provocado que todo fuera distinto? ¿Acaso nosotros dos, de entre todos los humanos, estamos exentos de la teoría del caos y del libre albedrío? Algo dentro de mi late diciendo que si. ¿Siempre serás tú el héroe valiente y yo la damisela en apuros, débil, vulnerable? ¿Sería siempre arriesgar tu vida a cambio de la mía, y nunca al revés? Supongo que si. O, al menos, yo me las arreglé para que así fuera. Y también tú. Voy a ser justa. No eres completamente inocente, nunca nadie lo es del todo, pero no puede reprochársete nada. Hiciste lo incorrecto, pero creyendo que hacías lo mejor. Te alejaste de mí, pensando que de ese modo me estabas salvando, pero lo que estabas haciendo era condenarme. No hacías más que firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Y la tuya. Me abandonaste. Creíste que, al no estar contigo, nadie tendría por qué meterse conmigo. Pero fallaste en dos puntos. Primero, creíste que no sabían quien era yo, qué representaba yo en tu vida. _Te equivocaste._ Olvidaste que uno de sus mejores espías nos había estado vigilando durante seis años, y que tu habías llegado incluso a sospechar que sabía lo nuestro, por ese voluptuoso placer que le provocaba retenerte, lo cual implicaba inevitablemente mantenerte alejado de mi. Lo olvidaste. _Error grave._ Segundo, no te diste cuenta que yo, sin ti, apenas podía mantenerme en pie, que no era nada. Que había perdido toda esa fortaleza que siempre dijiste que tanto te atraía de mi. _Te equivocaste._ Olvidaste que la princesa es siempre débil y vulnerable. Lo olvidaste. _Error fatal._ _**Game Over. **_¿Tiene sentido todo esto ahora? Ya es tarde. Ya te equivocaste, ya cometí el error. Me condenaste, nos condene. Buscaba acabar con el dolor, ponerle fin a este martirio, y recién ahora descubro que no hice más que intensificar la tortura. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que esto me está matando cada día un poco más. ¿Me importa? Claro que no. Moriré, es inevitable. Moriré pronto, estoy resignada. Pero no sin antes cumplir con aquello que juré por mi vida.

_**I'm dying, praying,**_

_**bleeding and screaming.**_

_**I am too lost to be saved,**_

_**am I too lost?**_

_Estoy muriendo, rogando,_

_sangrando y gritando._

_Estoy demasiado perdida_

_para ser salvada. ¿Lo estoy?_

Cuando me dejaste, creí que el mundo perdía sentido. No tenía razón para seguir viviendo, no sin ti. Y, sin embargo, lo hice. No busque la muerte de forma voluntaria, aunque me hubiera entregado a ella de buena gana de haberme sobrevenido. Una vez más, fui débil. No tuve valor suficiente para acabar con mi vida. O quizás no fue cobardía, sino falta de motivo. Eras una buena razón para vivir, pero no la suficiente como para matarme. No fue falta de amor, sé que lo estás pensando, pero no fue así, te lo aseguro. Tal vez, simplemente, mi alma de niña empecinada seguía soñando con que vencerías a Voldemort, regresarías por mí y los dos seríamos felices para siempre. ¡Que estúpida fui!, ¿no es cierto? Me había compenetrado demasiado con mi papel. Quizás yo era la princesa, pero definitivamente no era _tu _princesa. No ibas a volver jamás a mí. Primero, porque derrotar a Voldemort podía llevarte años, toda una vida, quizás. Y lo harías. No ponías ningún reparo en ello. Cazarlo y darle muerte podía ser tu vida, pero no la mía. Segundo, porque, cuando lo vencieras o te cansaras de jugar a las escondidas y te sentaras a esperar a que fuera él quien viniera a darte muerte a ti, no volverías por mí. Yo sería algo muy lejano en tu pasado, demasiado enterrado en la memoria como para recordarme. No volverías a mí, ni siquiera aunque por una suerte azarosa me recordaras. Porque yo representaría la parte más oscura y nefasta de tu pasado, la época más triste de tu vida, y no querrías recordarla. Y, cuando por fin comenzaba a darme cuenta de todo esto, cuando por fin _dejaba de estar ciega_, me secuestraron. De eso hace ya cuatro años. Las primeras dos semanas fueron lo más horroroso que recuerdo de toda mi vida, incluso teniendo en cuenta mi primer año en Hogwarts. Los maleficios, los golpes, los insultos… _las violaciones_. Me estremezco de solo recordarlo. Te indignas al enterarte. Te pones lívido, desencajado, desorbitados tus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. No es justo. Yo debiera estar así, no tu. _Fue tu culpa._ Recién ahora me doy cuenta. Aunque no fuera tu deseo causarme ningún mal, me lo causaste. Fue tu culpa que yo terminara en esa situación… en _esta _situación. Tú me desprotegiste. Tú me ofreciste en bandeja de plata a aquellos depredadores hambrientos. Porque, si yo era débil antes de tenerte, ¿cómo crees que fui luego de ti, luego de saber lo que era estar contigo? Me volví inútil. Absolutamente inútil. Y era un blanco fácil. Fui vulnerable.

_**My God, mi tourniquet**_

_**Return to me, salvation.**_

_**(BIS)**_

_Mi Dios, mi torniquete,_

_Regresa a mi, salvación._

Pensar en ti fue lo único que me mantuvo viva durante esas semanas. Pero… ¿era eso vida? No, no lo era. Tenía tu imagen fija en la memoria. Tus desordenados cabellos azabache, tus brillantes ojos esmeralda, tus manos suaves, tu boca dulce, tu sonrisa triste. Todo tú te me aparecías de cuerpo presente, como si estuvieras allí conmigo, o yo estuviera allá contigo. Pero no era así, y mi mente me lo recordaba a cada instante. No me abstraías. Recordando mi pasado, el tuyo, _el nuestro_, no podía olvidarme de mi presente, solamente _mío_. No podía imaginar que eran tus labios los que me besaban, tus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo. No podía, siquiera, caer en ese ilusorio delirio de que en cualquier momento derribarías aquella puerta y vendrías en mi auxilio, como ya lo habías hecho una vez en el pasado. No podía, y eso que en ese tiempo aún creía en ti. Sabía que no era cierto. Y no podía albergarme en una vana fantasía, ni siquiera para proteger mi mente del dolor de la tortura. Era demasiado consciente de mi desgracia como para alejarme de ella. Te veía a mi lado, pero no me servías para nada. No aliviabas el dolor, no aligerabas mi tormento. Me mantenías con vida, pero nada más. _No me mantenías viva, sino solo con vida._ Evitabas que la sangre saliera de mi cuerpo, detenías la hemorragia, pero no me curabas, no me sanabas. No eras un bálsamo, sino un _torniquete_. **Torniquete.** **Esa es la palabra. Eso es lo que eras. Eso es lo que eres.** Frenaste la salida del temor; no permitiste que la vida se me escapara por la boca cada vez que gritaba de dolor, de humillación; evitaste que el corazón me latiera un poco menos con cada lágrima de resignación; que cada pensamiento de nostalgia disminuyera mi pulso; que cada vez que deseaba morir, el Universo me escuchara y cumpliera mi deseo; y, así, lograste que pudiera sobrevivir a mi propio espanto. Pero, al salvar mi cuerpo, no notaste que estabas gangrenando mi alma, y que finalmente iba a tener que amputármela. Cercenaste mi corazón, y ahora me convertiste en esta máquina incapaz de sentir. ¿Tiene algún sentido? ¿Vale la pena vivir una vida como esta, incompleta? Incompleta, vana, vacía, fría, _inútil_. _Homicida._ Ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparme por eso. Para poder sobrevivir, hube de desprenderme, no sin dolor (para mi, todo ha requerido siempre dolor, ni siquiera eso me fue gratuito) de todo lo que era antes mi vida. Principalmente, tú. **Tu recuerdo me salvó y te mató al mismo tiempo.** Paradójico, ¿no te parece? Me salvaste para que yo pudiera ser el motivo de tu caída. Estúpido, ¿no crees? Aunque, después de todo, no eras tú, sino tan solo tu recuerdo. El recuerdo que yo guardaba de ti. Fue mi propio subconsciente quien me guió hacia esto que soy ahora. Quizás era este mi destino real, y no ser la princesa de un vano e inexistente cuento de hadas, del cual el príncipe se ha fugado hace tiempo. Inexistente. Esto es real. Tú eres sólido. Yo también lo soy. Lo son las cadenas que te atan al piso, el hechizo que te impide salir por esa puerta si no es pasando por encima de mi cadáver. Cruel, ¿no es cierto? Cruel, pero real, y hasta casi justo. ¿Qué no lo es, dices? ¿Qué no puedes entender como me convertí en esto que ahora soy? No te preocupes, te lo explicaré todo. Nadie sabe que ya te he capturado, que ya estás aquí. Ni siquiera conocen la existencia de este lugar. No quiero que mueras sin conocer los verdaderos motivos, sin ser consciente del todo del daño que me causaste. Te lo contaré todo. _Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

_**Do you remember me,**_

_**lost for so long?**_

_**Will you be on the other side**_

_**or will you forget me?**_

_¿Me recuerdas, perdida_

_durante tanto tiempo?_

_¿Estarás del otro lado_

_o me olvidarás?_

Fueron dos semanas las que pasé encerrada en ese lugar, en condición de prisionera, en condición de _enemiga_. Me torturaron hasta el calvario, me humillaron hasta la infamia. No me creían irreductible, pero si lo suficientemente terca como para no soltarles información si tan solo me lo pedían… _amablemente_. Tenían razón. Yo no sabía donde podías estar, pero de haberlo sabido, hubiera protegido ese secreto con mi vida. Y eso me hubiera significado la muerte, pero que siempre hubiese sido preferible a lo que en ese momento sentí. Yo no servía para nada. Era inútil. Absolutamente inútil. No me hubiese importado que tú fueras el culpable, que me hubieras abandonado, si me hubieses brindado una razón por la que fuera digno morir. Ni siquiera vivir, sino tan solo _morir_. Protegerte hubiera sido una razón muy digna, _muy perfecta_, pero no me otorgaste ese privilegio. Y si perderte había sido una razón casi aceptable, pero no suficiente, no podía permitirme morir por el solo hecho de sucumbir ante la supremacía enemiga. No podía. Era un final demasiado patético para lo que ha sido la gran tragedia de mi vida. Y antes que permitir un final inadecuado para este drama griego, preferí cambiarlo de género. Lo convertí en una parodia. Una parodia original, única, solo mía. ¿Dónde se ha visto que la niña indefensa se cambie de bando, engatuse al héroe, lo capture y le de muerte? _¿Dónde se ha visto que la princesa se convierta en la Reina de la Noche?_ Solo en mi historia. ¿No soy única, no soy absolutamente inigualable? ¿Qué, ahora me crees a la altura de ti? ¿Ahora me consideras capaz de seguirte, de guardar tu secreto, digna de ser tu mujer? Lo siento. Ya es demasiado tarde. Ya soy insensible, ya no soy humana. **Ya me cambie de bando.** _**Game Over. **_

¿Qué por qué lo hice? ¿Acaso no te ha quedado ya lo suficientemente claro? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente explícita? Voldemort me dio una razón por la cual vivir, me hizo sentir útil, _necesitada_. A cambio de tu vida. A cambio de buscar la muerte de aquel por quien siempre hubiera dado hasta mi propia vida. Pero… ¿qué me importaba? Era algo por mí. Era simplemente por mi propia salvación, por mantener mi propia cordura. Fui egoísta. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Si tú habías hecho lo mismo conmigo. Eras egoísta con tu propio dolor, con tu propia desgracia. No me permitías compartirlos, aliviarlos. Y eso, por paradójico que pueda parecer, era lo que más dolor me causaba. No me creías lo suficientemente importante para ti como para confiarme tus más desgarradores recuerdos, tus más inquietantes paranoias, tus temores más arraigados. No me creías capaz de nada. Yo era solo una muñeca bonita, una joya, una presea, algo que mostrar, algo de lo que envanecerse. No me hubiera extrañado que estuvieras enamorado de Hermione. _Ella si era digna de ti._ Tu subconsciente ya había presentido este presente que por entonces era futuro, o mi destino ya estaba trazado y en lo más profundo de tu ser sabías que yo sería tu Némesis. Cuanta razón tenías. Pero no quiero desviarme. Voldemort me ofreció dos opciones: la muerte o unirme a él, y colaborar en tu búsqueda y muerte. Ya te he dicho porque morir no era una opción factible para mi, y como el _no sabe/no contesta_ no entraba en mis posibilidades, decidí unirme a él. Mira la Marca Tenebrosa. Es defectuosa: nunca se ha puesto nítida, por mucho que Voldemort ha trabajado personalmente en ella. No lo hará nunca. Mi piel no es apta para ella: ha sido contaminada con la tuya, ha sufrido demasiado tu roce, hay demasiado de ti en ella. No me importa. Cuando mueras todo será como debió haber sido. Las fichas están en su lugar, y solo me falta un último par de ajustes para cumplir mi misión, mi plan maestro. Todo es perfecto. El ajedrez se lleva en la sangre, ¿no lo sabías? Un par de jugadas, movimientos vanos de peones para confundir al oponente, mientras en la penumbra se decide el destino del juego. _Y jaque mate_. **La princesa puede ser descuidada, pero la mortífaga es una máquina de matar infalible.**

_**I'm dying, praying,**_

_**bleeding and screaming.**_

_**I am too lost to be saved,**_

_**am I too lost?**_

_Estoy muriendo, rogando,_

_sangrando y gritando._

_Estoy demasiado perdida_

_para ser salvada. ¿Lo estoy?_

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué agachas la mirada, por qué no has querido ver la Marca? ¿Qué son esas extrañas gotas cristalinas que brotan de tus ojos y corren por tus mejillas? Despiertan en mí un recuerdo dormido, algo que sé que debería recordar, pero no sé que es. La palabra, el nombre de ese líquido me atora la garganta, se me enreda en la lengua, me impide hablar. También a mí comienzan a humedecérseme los ojos. ¿Qué es eso?

Primero que nada, nunca jamás vuelvas a llamarme Ginny. Ese nombre ya no existe. No hay nadie que responda a él, no hay entre nosotros confianza, no tienes derecho a llamarme así… Simplemente no lo vuelvas a decir. Enloqueceré si vuelvo a oírlo, pues trae reminiscencias de un pasado que prefiero olvidar. _Enloqueceré, y tú lo pagarás muy caro._ ¿Qué no me crees capaz? ¿Qué nunca podría hacerlo? Cuanto te he sobreestimado. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuanto cambié? No me parezco a aquella niña tímida que conociste un día pero ni en el aspecto físico; de la adolescente pícara y apasionada, no quedan ni rastros; de la mujer enamorada y desprendida, puedes olvidarte. Si quieres creer que aún soy una princesa, sabe que soy una princesa despechada, con el corazón hecho cenizas. Nunca lo olvides.

Duele, ¿no es cierto? El Cruciatus es realmente doloroso. Pero… ¿qué duele más? ¿La tortura física o darte cuenta por fin de cuan mal me juzgaste, en cuan poco me habías valorado? Que poco que me conoces. Sin embargo, es un dolor nimio, ínfimo, el que te causé. No es nada comparado con el dolor que yo soporté. Las cicatrices no se me irán nunca, ¿sabías? No me importa. Me acompañaran durante toda la vida, siendo un claro recordatorio de lo estúpida que fui al creer en ti, al enamorarme de ti, al estar dispuesta a dar algo, aunque fuera algo tan mínimo como mi vida, que en ese momento valoraba en tan poco, con tal de protegerte, de ayudarte, de salvarte, de _redimirte. _

No me hagas reír. O mejor dicho, no intentes hacerme reír: he perdido la risa hace tiempo. Mejor así. _La felicidad nos vuelve débiles, y no puedo permitirme ser vulnerable ante nada. _

¿Que con gusto hubieras intercambiado lugares conmigo? Por favor, no estoy para escuchar idioteces.

¿Que estás hablando en serio? Aunque estés siendo sincero, a los cinco minutos hubieras revertido tu decisión, puedo asegurártelo.

¿Primero muerto? Ese hubiera sido el problema: que no hubieras estado muerto. Lo hubieras deseado con intensidad, hubiera sido lo que más querías en tu vida, pero no por eso hubieras obtenido la bendición de dejar de existir, solo para dejar de sentir. Las mujeres estamos hechas para soportar el dolor. Lo llevamos en la sangre, forma parte de nuestra naturaleza: nacimos para parir hijos y someternos a una criatura arbitraria y despótica como es el hombre. Debemos soportar el dolor, o todas moriríamos ahogadas en nuestro propio espanto antes de cumplir nuestra tercera década. Tú nunca lo hubieras soportado. Es por eso que he alcanzado la perfección, la iluminación máxima. Mi naturaleza me ha dado resistencia a los males, intuición, y decisión. Mi vida, la experiencia deplorable que fue mi vida, me ha ayudado a perder los tres grandes defectos del sexo femenino, que son la causa de la mayoría de sus males: **la** **dulzura, la piedad y la creencia en el amor**. Mi contacto con el Señor Tenebroso me ha dado más mente fría y pragmatismo que años compartidos con Hermione. Y no olvidemos mi cuerpo. Mi mente ha mutado, ha cambiado más de lo que puede parecer posible, pero mi cuerpo ha continuado igual. Bueno, ya lo sabes, exceptuando la calavera y la serpiente en el antebrazo izquierdo, y las marcas imborrables en las muñecas, los tobillos y la espalda, pero esos son apenas detalles.

¿Y la expresión demente y obsesiva de mis ojos, dices? Gracias. Me estás haciendo un cumplido. Es creíble, entonces.

¿Que qué cosa es creíble? ¿Aún debes preguntarme de que estoy hablando? Decididamente, he sobrestimado en mucho tu capacidad de percepción. No importa, quizás lo comprendas antes de que llegue el fin de todo, pero yo no voy a decírtelo. Mi cuerpo, entonces. No sabes lo útil que me ha sido mi cuerpo.¿Te suena el apellido Malfoy? Veo que si, que lo recuerdas. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo olvidado? Quizás recuerdes también a un tal Draco Malfoy, contemporáneo nuestro en Hogwarts. Pobre chico. Tanto insististe con que era un mortífago, lo torturaste tanto con esa idea fija que no le quedó más remedio que realmente unirse a nosotros. Era uno de los niños mimados de Voldemort, debo decirte. Nunca entendí demasiado el por qué, pero el Señor de las Tinieblas lo estimaba en mucho. Tanto lo estimaba, que le asignó esta misión en calidad de mi compañero.

¿Qué por qué hablo de él en pretérito? No te apresures, no tendría sentido que te contara primero el final de la historia. Draco estaba obsesionado con encontrarte. Fue de utilidad, debo admitirlo. Yo podría haberlo hecho sola, pero su colaboración me ahorro meses de engorrosa búsqueda. Algo debo agradecerle, después de todo. Cuando te hallamos, hubo un problema. Él quería cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort, por supuesto, tomarte prisionero y llevarte ante él. Lo cual, como te imaginarás, no encajaba en mis planes en modo alguno. Draco era una persona testaruda, a la que no se podía sobornar fácil. Es evidente el por qué: niño mimado siempre, tanto por sus padres como por su líder, nunca hubo algo que deseara y no pudiera obtener. Excepto una cosa. A mi. Oh, por favor, no pongas esa cara. Todos los hombres son iguales. No pusiste ningún reparo en acostarte conmigo cuando yo solo tenía 16 años, pero no puedes oír que otro hombre me desee. ¿Sabes por qué es eso? Porque nunca te importé realmente, sino que lo único que realmente contaba era tu tonta vanidad, tu patético egocentrismo. No fue tan terrible después de todo. Él podría haberme violado como tantos otros, pero tenía un lado _estúpidamente_ sentimental, y quería tenerme de manera completamente voluntaria. Quería tenerme entera, decía. Pobre iluso. Nadie podrá jamás tenerme entera. Mi corazón está hecho cenizas, y mi alma y mi mente pueden pertenecerle solo a esta venganza. Me acosté con él. Lo seduje, lo engatusé, lo impregné de fantasías, lo dormí de alcohol y lo emborraché de sueños. Lo envolví de a poco, lento, fui dejando que cayera en mi trampa. _Y lo maté. _ La canción tiene razón: no tienes idea de lo vulnerable que es un mortífago dormido y embebido de amor. _(1)_ _¿Aún sigues creyéndome incapaz de hacerte daño? _

_**My God, mi tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation.**_

_**(BIS)**_

**Mi Dios, mi torniquete,**

**Regresa a mi, salvación**

Y esa es toda la historia. Lamento informarte que no hay mucho más que pueda contarte, así que te recomendaría que me observaras con un poco más de atención: soy el último ser vivo que verás en… bueno, lo que te queda de vida, si a lo que te espera puede llamársele vida.

No, por supuesto que no voy a entregarte al Señor Tenebroso, ¿tan tonta te crees que soy? ¿Qué clase de derecho tiene él sobre ti? Ninguno. ¿Qué clase de daño le causaste que amerite que él tenga derecho a vengarse con tanta saña de ti? Ni la mitad de lo que me has hecho a mi. Así que, cuando finalmente mueras, me presentaré a él con tu cadáver, el de Draco y unas cuantas memorias modificadas y diré que una lucha encarnizada, que un hechizo mal dirigido, que un subalterno incompetente.

¿Qué si me creerá? Me importa bastante poco. Sé que no saldré inmune, por supuesto, pero debo decir que mi cuerpo ya es prácticamente inmune al _Cruciatus_. ¿Y qué si decide matarme? No me importaría en lo más mínimo. Ya habré cumplido el objetivo de mi vida: vengarme de ti. Mi alma y mi mente habrán alcanzado su objetivo de superación última. Podré morir tranquila, y moriré feliz. No se podrá decir lo mismo de ti, la verdad. Aquí enterrado, donde nadie puede oírte, y mucho menos socorrerte. Obligado a morir de hambre y sed, pues ni siquiera puedes hacer un hechizo con el cual acabar con tu vida, revolcándote en los recuerdos y en la culpa. ¿No es una maravillosa idea? Quizás, cuando estés a punto de dar el suspiro final, pienses en la mujer que era antes de conocerte y en como arruinaste mi vida. ¿Crees en el karma? Porque yo si, y estoy segura de que seguirás pagando por esto en la próxima vida. Eso me consuela, debo decirte.

Y sigues derramando lágrimas. _Lágrimas._ Vaya, esa era la palabra que no lograba recordar. Hace tanto que no la pronuncio que ya es como si estuviera fuera de mi vocabulario. Ni que fuera a servirme de nada, la verdad. Y cada segundo que pasa, más te desprecio, y menos entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida de haber _deseado _dar mi vida por ti. Mi vida no vale nada, de eso no tengo dudas, pero tú no vales ni siquiera eso. Solo eres capaz de llorar por ti. _Egoísta_. Eres la peor escoria que conozco.

Hasta siento deseos de liberarte, y dejar que te defiendas. Das pena, sentado en el suelo, con el rostro vuelto y la marca de mis dedos en tu mejilla. Eres lamentable. Y… maldita, sea, sigues llorando.

Bueno, pues puedes ahorrártelo, no necesito que nadie llore por mí.

Llora por la vieja Ginny. Llora todo lo que quieras por ella. Llora, y recuerda que fue tu culpa, no pierdas de vista ni por un segundo que fue tu culpa, que tu la arruinaste, que tu la echaste a perder. Que tu la mataste. Cuando Voldemort dispare el _Avada Kedavra_ sobre mi, pensaré en ti, y en lo más profundo, sabré que en realidad eres tú quien me mata, Harry Potter. Que por tu culpa llevo años muerta, y caminando. Cuando salga de aquí, y sepa que has muerto, morirá el torniquete que he llevado por tantos años. Dejaré de ser una cáscara que habla y planea, y podré morir en paz.

Canta un réquiem para la vieja Ginny, Harry Potter. Llórala, reza por ella a tu divinidad, si es que crees en alguna. Total, con intentar no pierdes nada. Y, ¿quién sabe?, quizás los despojos que quedan de ella, y que se han ido de mi hace ya muchos años, vengan volando a rescatarte. Adiós, Harry Potter, mi príncipe idealizado e imperfecto.

_El juego se ha terminado. _

_(1):_ _Cuando el mundo tira para abajo es mejor no estar atado a nada: imaginen a los dinosaurios en la cama_. Charly García- "Los Dinosaurios". Los "dinosaurios" son los represores y asesinos responsables del golpe de estado de 1973 en Argentina. La canción quiere decir que cuando se está en peligro (en este caso, de "Desaparecer"), es mejor no tener ningún afecto, y que incluso los "dinosaurios", esos seres sin alma, serían vulnerables si los tuvieran (y, efectivamente, los tenían).


End file.
